walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Eileen (TV Series)
Eileen is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is pregnant, very close to giving birth, and resides in Woodbury. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Eileen's life before or as the outbreak began. It is possible that she lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Eileen walks around town with groceries. Later she crowds around the military vehicles that are brought into town by The Governor and his men. "Say the Word" Eileen is seen enjoying the barbecue, where she is sitting at a table in the streets with a girl who is getting her hair done. A man brings Eileen a drink. A short time later, Eileen is seen listening to the Governor's speech at the town barbecue. She is later seen standing in front of the bleachers, cheering at the gladiator fight between Merle Dixon and Caesar Martinez. "Hounded" Eileen, dressed in purple pants and a white shirt is standing in the background while Andrea and the Governor are talking. She along with other women are sitting down chatting while they fold laundry. "Made to Suffer" Eileen is seen at the arena standing on the bleachers, after Rick's group infiltrates Woodbury and demands the death for the Dixon brothers. "The Suicide King" Eileen is at the arena with other residents, cheering and demanding for the death of Daryl. The next morning, Eileen is one of the townspeople attempting to depart Woodbury, but is denied passage through the gates along with the other residents. Later, she is outside of The Governor's apartment as Andrea calms down the panicked residents. Post-Prison Assault Following the failed prison assault in "Welcome to the Tombs", Eileen's fate is unknown. It is possible she was among the townspeople murdered by The Governor out on the road as she was not seen at the prison with the remaining townspeople but though she was not seen with the many of the militia members that were shot so it's possible that she was killed by zombies after Woodbury was overrun.Season 3 Woodbury extras were informed by the casting director that all Woodbury citizens are considered dead as a result of the Governor's actions in "Welcome to the Tombs", whether they appeared on-screen or not. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eileen has killed: *Possibly a few zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Walk With Me" (No Lines) *"Say the Word" (No Lines) *"Made to Suffer" *"The Suicide King" Trivia *The actress who portrays Eileen revealed in an interview that she was given a wedding ring, indicating that her character was married, though it was never clarified as to who she was married, so the actress assumed Eileen's husband had died.File:Eileen's Interview Part 2.JPG *The actress revealed that she was not sure why she wasn't included in the Season 3 finale and also confirmed that she had not been called back for Season 4, indicating that Eileen was probably killed in the Governor's massacre.File:Extra Question.PNG *Eileen is one of the 5 characters in the series known to be pregnant during the apocalypse. The others being, Maggie Rhee, Lori Grimes, an unnamed Savior, and an unnamed resident from The Kingdom. References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:TV Series